The Big Reveal
by anon321
Summary: When Merlin reveals his magic by accident to Arthur, he loses a friend and gains an enemy. After Merlin flees Camelot, Arthur finally decides that he wants Merlin back. But without knowledge of Merlin's location, will he ever find him? Set after Series 4
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. **

* * *

The trees pierced the milky sky as they gently rocked in the breeze. The red, orange and gold leaves were strewn all over the ground crunching and rustling when a foot came into contact with it. The sunlight which did manage to escape through the clouds was reflected in the muddy puddles which gathered in the ditches.

Merlin had just scared off another deer and Arthur was furious. " What the hell do you think you're doing!" Arthur cried through gritted teeth. "It's not my fault." Merlin countered. "I don't see why we have to go hunting anyway. Haven't you learnt your lesson from killing that unicorn."

"Shut up Merlin."

"Why should I? You're only saying that because I made a point."

"No you idiot. Can't you hear that?" Merlin shut up and heard a rustling. Arthur and the knights all pulled out their swords and stood in a circle facing outwards. A group of bandits ran into view and started to attack. Swords clashed and flashed in the sunlight whilst the screams of fallen men filled the atmosphere. Arrows from both sides flew in an arch before piercing the flesh that stood in its path. Running towards Merlin were two bandits with their swords out in front of them. In defence he held up his hands and they were immediately blown away, hitting two trees in the process. He smiled as the battle drew to a close.

King Arthur was breathing heavily as he checked that his knights were alright. He bent over to look for signs of life in the knight which lay on the floor before ordering Sir Leon to lift him up on to one of the horses. A bandit ran out from behind the tree and tried to stab the King but he had quick reactions and his sword was already out. A flurry of blows exchanged between the two and Arthur tried to end the fight by jabbing his sword forward but the bandit managed to disarm him. Merlin had no choice but to use magic and before you could say "Abracadabra" the bandit had been crushed by a falling branch.

Picking up his sword which was currently stained bright red with blood. He faced Merlin, his skin bright red, and bellowed "Merlin. You're a sorcerer. I trusted you but you're a liar. You betrayed me and you betrayed Camelot." He turned to face the other knights. "Did you know about this?" They shook their heads and all of them except for Gwaine were also fuming that he could keep such a secret from them. "How could you. Magic is evil. It killed my mother and my father and yet you still choose to practice it. Are you sided with Morgana? Are you a traitor like Agravaine?" The questions kept on coming. "N..n..no." Merlin stammered. Arthur pointed his sword at him and charged towards him. All Merlin could do was run and hope that he wasn't now the target of their hunt.

* * *

**Please review. Constructive criticism is sorely needed as you can see. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who reviewed, decided to follow or favourite my story or those who just read it.**

* * *

Once Merlin was out of sight he knelt down and collapsed in tears. The skies blackened as if the world felt Merlin's pain and sorrow and the air crackled with energy. He fumbled around in his pockets for this spare change. Nothing.

He's let everyone down – it was his destiny to protect Arthur. How could he do that if he couldn't return to Camelot? The Druids had relied on him and all that he could give back was a series of mumbled apologies.

The fire that he eventually managed to start was soon put out by the rain. Although he was shivering and soaked through he found it surprisingly easy to sleep. The day had been a long one and fortunately, there would be no one to wake him at the crack of dawn to polish their boots or clean the leech tank.

When he finally woke up, the rain had subsided and the sun hung high in the sky like a picture on the wall. He made his way to a clearing before summoning the great dragon to him.

"Arthur has found out about my magic and he didn't take the matter very lightly."

"Arthur will soon see the error of his ways young warlock."

"Yes but what do I do till then?"

"Go back to Ealdor. The King will be able to find you when he comes round."

It would take multiple days to go to Ealdor and he had no mode of transport leaving one option. "Will you take me?"

The dragon complained bitterly "I'm not a horse Merlin," but complied anyway. Kilgarrah's wings lifted it high into the sky. They hovered in the ice-cold air for a moment before swooping down causing Merlin to have to grip on tightly. The dragon's skin was rough and scaly making a very uncomfortable seat but what could he expect? Merlin surveyed the expanse of green pasture to the left of him and when the tiny village of Ealdor came into view they sunk lower and lower till they reached the ground.

Infront of him were endless fields of golden crops with small houses dotted in the middle making the scene look like boats in a vast lake. His mother Hunith was sitting outside.

Merlin ran as fast as his legs could carry him until his mother could see him. When she did she gave a loud cry of happiness. Pulling him in for a hug she asked him "What are you doing here?" Merlin let out a sob before explaining his predicament. She couldn't help but feel disappointed with Arthur. She'd thought that he was different and all that she could do to help was comfort Merlin. Wiping the tears that streamed down his face she offered him some food. Merlin remembered that he hadn't eaten in over a day and was glad that his hunger would be cured.

* * *

**Sorry that it's such a short chapter. The next one that I do will hopefully be longer.**

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been a long time since I updated but I didn't really have time. Well, I suppose I did but I was too busy reading other people's fics.**

* * *

It didn't take a genius to see that Arthur was upset with Merlin. Gaius, being a genius and all that, found it easy to see, but he couldn't summon up the courage to talk to him.

Only when he thought of Merlin and his troubles could he be persuaded to speak to the King.

Knocking on the door he waited patiently. Arthur eventually allowed him in and he looked around the bedchambers. It was much cleaner now that Arthur had a proper servant who actually did his job. The bed was made, the floors had been swept and there were no pieces of silverware on the floor. Of course there weren't. Arthur had no one to throw the items at.

"Sire, I'm afraid that I must discuss an urgent matter with you."

"Merlin?" He didn't wait for an answer. He didn't even look up. "You knew."

"Yes, Sire. I did."

"You didn't think to tell me."

"Sire, it was not my responsibility. Merlin wanted to but magic is outlawed in Camelot."

"He betrayed my trust."

"No he didn't. He saved your life countless times but he always let you take the credit. He always put you before himself even though he knew he'd be burnt alive if anyone else found out." Gaius was now taking his frustration with the law out on Arthur. It felt good to let off steam but in the process he had started yelling. Expecting something violent, he stepped away from Arthur.

However Arthur didn't react. He didn't even raise his voice. "I realise. I missed the signs. It's obvious when you think about it isn't it. How the hell would I have survived so long without him?"

"Then why did you act the way you did."

"His eyes."

"His eyes, sire?"

"Yes. They're the same as the old man who killed my father. It was him."

"He didn't mean to. Agravaine gave Uther a necklace that reversed magic. We didn't know until it was too late."

"Really?"

"Yes, Sire. Merlin cried afterwards. He didn't want to kill him. "

Gaius got up, bowed and left the room leaving Arthur with tears filling his eyes. Dangerously close to letting them become taps on full flow he turned away.

How could he have done this to his best friend? Merlin had done so much for him, for his friends, for Camelot but he had never been shown gratitude. Not once. He was going to change that though. The King was going to make it right.

* * *

**Please review! It would make my day.**

**This chapter is mainly dialogue but I thought I should explain Arthur's reaction.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites. If you can, please review after reading. Even if its one sentence. It really does make my day. **

* * *

"I'm tired of waiting. Waiting for someone that's clearly never going to come."

"But you must wait."

Merlin pushed past his Mother. His few possessions on his back and tears filling up his eyes. No, he didn't want to leave. But he had to. He had to do something. Just waiting there was killing him.

He wanted to help those he had let down. He wanted to be something again. He wanted to improve, and the way to do that was to pay a little visit to the Druids.

Mist was surrounding him, choking him like smoke after a fire. It didn't stop him though. He ploughed on and used his magic to avoid bashing into trees.

The ice cold air gripped his face, numbed his fingers and turned his ears bright red. How tempting it was to start a fire and introduce some warmth but he couldn't. He needed to get their by sun down.

He came to a fork in the forest and turned left before coming back and turning right. Not knowing which way to go even with his magic he followed his instincts and trudged forwards.

Memories of his time in Camelot flooded his mind. The vividness of each evoked feelings of joy, anger or sadness but each was important.

_"He is actually a village idiot. If this was a village he would be the idiot. He is an absolute fool!" A Knight from some far away land had complained to Arthur._

_"My servant may be incompetent but he's a friend. If I hear you complaining again then this will be the last time you set foot in Camelot." Arthur bellowed. Merlin's lips curled into a smiled whilst the Knight had scurried away, fearing what would happen if he complained again._

A friend. That's what Arthur had called him. He'd abused the trust. He knew he had but he also knew why and he felt no guilt from not telling Arthur. He had only ever felt scared. Everytime his magic was closed to being revealed he'd trembled and breathed a sigh of relief afterwards. It had happened in his nightmares where Arthur burnt him at the stake. The event had also replayed over and over in his dreams. In those Arthur would hug him and say that it was alright and he would make him Court Sorceror.

The truth had been so far from those dreams that he chuckled. How could he be that stupid? Arthur and Magic. In what world would that combination work?

Merlin had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn't realised the sound of children's laughter getting louder. He hadn't noticed the sound of rushing water coming from the river. He hadn't seen the wiry, aged man with a foot long beard approach him.

"Welcome, Emrys."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! The flashback scene was made up but I wanted to put a reference to Nativity! into it. Review with any suggestions - I do use them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites. They all made my day (I'm not joking.) I'd love for you to leave a review to tell me what you thought or maybe your suggestions for the next chapter. I know this chapters pretty uneventful but I didn't want it to move too fast.**

* * *

A riot of sparkling silver, baby blue and deep pink swirls floated in the pitch black sky. Stars of mellow green and jazzy yellow twinkled and glowing embers littered the clearing.

Merlin gasped and gazed at the world around him. How beautiful. How serene. How perfect. Druids spread their hands and chanted strange spells that intrigued Merlin and one child with rosy cheeks and flaxen curls had attempted to teach him one.

The wise old wizard who had first greeted him sat on a log telling ancient stories and legends to the eager listeners. His eyes lit up with joy as he told of how the camp was set up and they glistened with tears when describing the Great Purge. Everyone felt his emotions, including Merlin.

This was where he belonged. He had never quite fit in during his time in Camelot. He'd never got the credit that he'd deserved but here he would. This would be the one place where he could make a difference and get recognised for it.

"I hope you are enjoying yourself Emrys. Come in. We're about to start the feast."

"A feast? What's the celebration?"

"You're arrival ofcourse. We are all delighted that you have come to here to learn our ways."

"But..." Merlin couldn't finish his sentence since he was too ashamed to tell him the truth.

"No Emrys. I know what happened. They all do and even though some are disappointed they know the King will come round. Those who didn't agree were eventually persuaded."

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief and followed the Druid to the tent. Plates were overfilling with bread and meat and cheese. Some kind of stew was bubbling away in the middle of the table which made his mouth water. A few children clambered over each other to get to the food whilst others waited patiently, bowls in hand. Merlin chuckled and thought to himself that he would definitely have been the first type.

One of the more patient children dragged him to the front of the queue and pushed him so hard it was impossible for him to move backwards to his original place. Amazingly, the women who was serving him didn't tell Merlin off but instead spooned a large amount of food into the tough wooden bowl. There's always a first time for everything, Merlin thought.

He took a seat on the floor next to the fire and warmed his wands while his food cooled down a bit. A burnt tongue was always so painful.

"Conwigey felta." A druid next to him whispered and his cup filled up with what looked like ale. Merlin copied, hoping his thirst would be solved.

He sipped the ale quickly and to his surprise he enjoyed it. A lot. So much that he decided to produce another one with magic and just smiled when he attracted glances from the Druid who had first performed the spell.

It seems you can learn something very useful everyday.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. If you can spare a moment to review then please do so. I'm thinking about bringing in Morgana soon. What do you think?**

**Was anyone else FURIOUS when they announced Merlin was ending at Christmas? I certainly was. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks guys for all the favourites, follows and reviews. It means a lot to me. Let's see if this time we can get it to 20 reviews. That would be amazing!**

* * *

"Noilem has sent you a message milady." A soilder bowed before her and handed the Lady Morgana an envelope complete with Noilem's seal. Morgana waved the servant away before tearing it open.

_I have a matter, most urgent that I must discuss with you. Meet me at the alter. I promise you a most enticing piece of information._

She smirked. The last time she was told a piece of information was enticing, it was infact the opposite. But she didn't agree to go because she was a woman and Noilem was a man so she had to do whatever what was asked. She agreed because this would be a chance to get out of the dark, gloomy fortress which was more like a prison than a home. This would be a chance to breathe in the fresh air. And if the information was enticing then it would end the boredom which consumed her.

"Prepare the horses." She called to the guard whilst parading past the heavy wooden doors. The guard lumbered after her to get the job done. It was very tempting to use magic to hurry him up but there wasn't a rush and he seemed to be trying to catch up anyway.

Her hair tangled even more in the strong winds that shook the trees violently and blew the leaves into mini hurricanes. The chesnut beauty, that she rode, neighed and reared up as it grew closer to the alter. What was it with that horse and Noilem? It seemed as if they were enemies in a past life.

"Good morning, Lady Morgana." A cloaked figure stood infront of her. His dark hair was short and, unlike Morgana's, combed. Tall, was an understatement. He was more of a giant.

"Noilem." She greeted him with a nod of her head. That was about as friendly as the two ever got. They despised each other and would welcome either one's death but they needed each other. That was something that they both understood.

"You came very quickly."

"You said it was urgent." He smirked and took a seat on the uncomfortable stone throne, covered in cobwebs, that stood proudly on the cracked floor.

"The servant. Merlin." He paused for effect. "Arthur found out about his magic."

"Magic? Merlin is a sorceror?" She stared at Noilem and then at the floor. Merlin lied to her. He betrayed her and made sure that she felt alone in Uther's sick and merciless world. She would have kept his secret. So why didn't he tell her? Merlin would pay. That was one thing she was certain of.

At least it explained why it had been so impossible to kill him. It also explained why he'd been so eager to help. Her thoughts were rudely interrupted.

"That's not the best part. Arthur tried to kill him." Arthur tried to kill Merlin, his best friend, because he had magic. Arthur was still evil. Just like his father. Wait. Why was she feeling sympathetic? Maybe... No. He broke the bond they shared when he poisoned her.

"And you think Merlin would make a valuable ally?"

"No." He replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Sources from inside Camelot's walls have informed me that Arthur is trying to find him now. They set off yesterday morning. Merlin could be..."

"Bait." Morgana finished his sentence off. If they weren't enemies, they could have been the greatest of friends.

Spinning on her heel, she laughed. Finally, this was her moment, and she wasn't going to waste any time in finding that wretched serving boy. No more would she be thwarted. No more would her plans turn to dust. No more would Arthur rule as King of Camelot.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. There will either be Arthur or Merlin in the next chapter. I haven't quite decided yet.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews and everything. It is greatly appreciated. I know I haven't updated in a while but that's because I was updating my other Merlin fic and because of exams.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Arthur lowered himself off his horse and wiped the sweat from his brow. Ealdor still looked as far away as it had done five hours ago. How time flew when he had Merlin for company. He still had the Knights to fill his time with friendly banter and Gwaine and him were now on speaking terms again. Something that he was glad about, but he wished that he had saved himself from the torture that was Gwaine's terrible jokes.

Arthur turned around, his face cherry red as he begged. "Gwaine. Please. Shut. Up."

"That's Sir Gwaine to you. And you tried to kill Merlin so why should I listen to you." Gwaine didn't even call Arthur princess. Instead, he crossed his arms triumphantly and carried on and on and on.

So, the speaking terms consisted of insults and sulking, but at least it was something.

Once the horses had been watered they cantered off in a line. Their crimson cloaks billowed and fluttered in the calm winds as they moved forward.

_Two hours later_

Finally. They were here. The whole of Ealdor remembered Arthur from when he had saved them and the stories had been past on to their children who were equally as eager to meet their protector. Since they also didn't know why Merlin had returned, the King and his fellow knights were greeted with cheers and applause from their adoring fans.

The only house which contained a person lay on the outskirts and it's occupant was an angry and bitter Hunith. Fearing what the magic-hating King of Camelot would do, she exited her small home via the back door and into the fields of golden corn which surrounded the tiny village.

Arthur saw her leaving and followed her, along with his knights who all remained as quiet as a mouse thanks to their hunting. Hunith seemed oblivious. Well, she was, until they entered the forest and the dry leaves gave them away.

"Why are you following me?" Hunith turned around. Her voice calm and quiet.

"I need to know where Merlin is." Arthur moved closer, slowly and uneasily, wondering what the done thing was in this sort of situation.

"No." Hunith raised her head and challenged the young King. Looking into his eyes she carried on. "You may have saved our village but you are not a hero to me."

Arthur tried to interrupt as she raised her voice. "Please. Listen. I..."

"Stop it. You tried to kill my son." She emphasized the last word adding to his guilt. "He did nothing but save you. All of you." She pointed accusingly at the rest of them. "All of the time. And he never expected any praise of any kind. He was happy to serve you even though he could have done so much more. Countless times he risked his life."

"Hunith." Arthur lowered his voice. "I am sorry."

"Sorry doesn't make up for anything." She walked past Arthur, back to her home where they wouldn't be able to interfere.

"I was angry. Merlin killed my father." She paused and turned to look at the King's face.

"What?" All of the Knights exchanged puzzled glances but they waited to voice their questions (and congratulations for Merlin in Gwaine's case) later.

"It was by accident but I didn't know that."

"It still doesn't excuse your actions." She meant it aswell but her tone had changed to a kinder tone.

"I know." He rested her hand on her shoulder and sighed heavily, happy to know that she was back onside. He hesitated before asking. "So... Where is he?"

"I am not sure, Sire. He left a while a go."

Arthur nodded, unhappy that his manservant had walked off but he became more determined to find him and instructed his knights to go forward.

For even though it would be almost impossible to find Merlin, it would be even harder to forget him.

* * *

**Well done to Colin Morgan for winning best drama performance (male) at NTAs!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry that I haven't written in ages so I'm going to try and make it up to you.**

**Summary**: **Merlin was found to have magic and Arthur went really crazy so he left to join the druids. Arthur wants him back but he can't find Merlin and now Morgana's looking for him too.**

* * *

"Where is he? I will not ask you again." Morgana's grip remained tight on Hunith. The helpless victim that stood defenceless was a rather disappointing sight. Her pale brown dress still had traces of the work that she endured every harvest on it's hem and she cowered in the presence of the powerful witch.

"I do not know." Hunith struggled but it was a vain attempt. Sinking lower and lower to the ground as her legs gave way on the muddy floor. Morgana bent down to Hunith's level as she smirked.

"You may be trying to protect your son but you are only making it worse. I only wish to use him to get to Arthur." Morgana's voice slowed as a less agressive approach was taken.

"My son is not a bargaining chip." Hunith insisted but even though she spoke in the loudest voice she could muster, the volume was not great enough to capture Morgana's attention. Or so she thought. After Morgana considered the mother's plea, she ended the deafening silence which had since taken over the room.

"Very well." Hunith looked up and let a small smile form. But that was not to last. "I'll just torture and kill him instead."

Morgana slapped the weak lady that knelt in front of her before spinning on her heel.

"What shall we do with her?" A bandit called from behind. "Do you want me to kill her?" Hunith struggled again, pulling her arm free to tend her stinging cheek. Morgana turned her head back around.

"No." Small gasps were met at her response but they were careful to remain quiet. "Keep an eye on her. Merlin will have to come back at sometime." The bandit nodded in agreement but his disgust at the mercy shown was still apparrent. So she continued, "And when he comes... Then you have my permission to kill her." before storming out.

* * *

Merlin stared at the fire as he created burning statues of different creatures. He only had to think and they would appear. At present, a form of dragon was engulfed in the blaze.

"The imagination is a great thing." An elderly druid took his designated place on the log. "How one can think of something, even when it does not exist."

"Good evening Matthew." He loved listening to the man and his philisophical ideas.

"And I hope your evening has been pleasant as well, my dear boy."

"It always is." Merlin chuckled. This routine was followed every day after the evening meal and he liked the constant in his hectic and ever-changing life.

"Then why, does a dragon plague your mind?"

"Dragons are beautiful things and I am the last lord of them. Shouldn't someone have the courtesy to think of them?" He lied with such certainty that the wise wizard almost believed him. Almost.

"Yes, but I am not too sure if you should be imagining one with evil eyes and a horned tail. So what is troubling you? And I do not want to have to wait all day till you manage to conceive another lie so I suggest that this time, you give me the truth."

Merlin hesitated. "What do I do if Arthur never comes?" Merlin had been thinking the same thought for days. Even when he was learning a new spell or helping cook the dinner, the idea that he would never return to Camelot again remained in his brain. It was freeing to finally say it out loud.

"He must. It his destiny. And a great King such as Arthur will never shy away from his destiny." Although the words gave Merlin some comfort, Matthew couldn't be sure. Arthur had hardly been predictable as of late. But he thanked Matthew all the same and continued to warp the fire to whatever his heart desired.

* * *

**I hope that you liked it. **


End file.
